carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Tina Blake (2013)
Tina Blake 'is the best friend of Chris Hargensen and the secondary antagonist. She is portrayed by Zoë Belkin. She also had nicki fight with her sister to get them out of her way Film Tina is the best friend of Chris. She is one of Carrie's main tormentors. She takes part in throwing tampons at Carrie. She is also seen at Chris's house and tells her not to upload the video of Carrie, because she can be seen in the video. When Chris isn't around, she bullies Carrie in the English room. She laughs when Carrie is reading her poem and flirts with the teacher Mr. Ulmann. She also seduces him to bully Carrie. Jackie is Tina's date to prom however. They both were prom dates, because it was part of the plan. They both were playing an active part in the prank. At the Prom Tina replaces the ballots with fake ones, that name Tommy and Carrie King and Queen. She also sneaks Chris and Billy in. After Carrie is drenched in blood, Tina plays the locker room video of Carrie on the projection screens and laughs hysterically together with most of the crowd. She only stops after Tommy´s death, which affects Carrie profoundly. After Carrie screams and sends the shockwave, she sees Sue from the outside and starts continuously banging and screaming on the door and pleads for her to help. She is seen running around the prom trying to figure a way a out of the gymnasium. Tina sees Nicki and Lizzy's deaths which makes her panic and when Mr Ulmann grabs her hand Tina gets scare as Carrie is getting ready to kill her. When the fire moon slips them up, Tina's on her own. The electric cords come and she falls into fire, causing her to burn to death. 'Death Tina is still lying on the ground and Mr. Ulmann sees her. "Tina, come on! Come on!" he says, coming to help her and she grabs his hand. When Carrie notices them and throws a flaming crescent moon prop towards them. It forces them to separate. Mr. Ulmann falls to the ground and Miss Desjardin and George have to watch in horror as Tina is whipped four times by electrical wires across her shoulders and arms, causing her to scream. The electrical wires whips her once more as she stumbles backwards, stepping in fire. When seeing the fire, Tina's eyes widen and screams with horror, smacking her orange prom dress. The flames engulfs her entire body in seconds as she screams in pain. While flailing around, Tina screams in anguish as the flames engulfs her arms. She screams in pain as she eventually dies by burning to death. 'Extended Death' Tina is still lying on the ground and Mr. Ulmann sees her. "Tina, come one! Come on!" he says, coming to help her and she grabs his hand. When Carrie notices them and throws a flaming crescent moon prop towards them. It forces them to separate. Mr. Ulmann falls to the ground and Miss Desjardin and George have to watch in horror as Tina is whipped four times by electrical wires across her shoulders, causing her to scream. The electrical wires whips her once more as she stumbles backwards, stepping in fire. When seeing the fire, Tina's eyes widen and screams with horror, smacking her orange prom dress. The flames engulfs her entire body in seconds as she screams. While flailing around burning to death, Tina whimpers and shrieks in agony. She screams at the top of her lungs. She continues flailing around, shrieking. Miss Desjardin and George continue to watch in horror. Tina screams in pain. She falls to her knees, slowly flailing her arms around and dies. Tina collapses onto the ground, dead as the flames incinerate her face. Trivia *Besides Chris and Sue, Tina is the only member of the Ultras to be directly based on a character from the novel. **The twins are likely based on the Thibodeau sisters from the book and the Wilson sisters from the 1976 version but they are not directly based on them. **Heather is based on Helen Shyres but also on more characters. *When Chris asks Tina to ditch detention with her, she says she should, because she has a heart condition. *Tina's surname is rumored to be "Fordyce". However, her last name in the novel is "Blake" and this is also the last name listed on her sign at the film premiere. *Tina obviously had a Stunt double to portray as she is burning to death. *If Tina really had a heart condition, her heart must have been pounding VERY fast due to the shockwave, flaming moon, powers, students and friends dying, getting whipped by electrical wires and burning to death in flames. *Tina is very similar to Norma Watson as they both are best friends with Chris, wicked and evil teenage girls, and help set up the pigs blood prank. Gallery Laugh.png|Tina laughing when Chris says to Carrie "You eat sh**" Tina throwing tampons.png|Tina throwing tampons Tina In Detention.png|Tina when Chris says she has a heart condition Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0425.jpg Tina when Chris comes.png|Tina, Heather, Ernest, Sue, Nicki and Lizzy when Chris comes in Tina flirting.png|Tina flirting with Mr. Ulmann Carrie 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1111.jpg Tina.png|Getting Ready for the prom Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1246-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1380-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1379-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1343-1.jpg Screenshot_2014-03-19-16-06-40-1.png TinaBlakeProm.jpg Tina and Jackie switching the ballots.png|Tina switching the ballots with Jackie Tina again.png|Tina and Jackie laughing Tina Laughing.png|Tina laughing hysterically Flaming Moon.png|Tina jumping out of the way from the flaming moon Getting up.png|Tina getting up, after the moon thrown at her and Mr. Ulmann, separated them Electrocuted.png|Tina getting whipped Tina before screaming, after seeing the fire.png|Tina when seeing the fire Tina on Fire.jpg|Tina burning in a deleted scene Burning.png|Tina burning in flames Tina falling.png|Tina collapsing on the ground in a extended/deleted scene Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0430-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0428-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0588-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0603-2.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0421-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0873-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0427-1.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Videos Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:The Ultras Category:Deceased Category:2013 Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (2013) characters Category:Females